powerlineoeupsmfanclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Pub Demo 01
Overview One of the beer-related demo discs released in approx. April/May 2000 (with main EXE file and contents presumably dated late December 1999). The beer brand sponsoring the disc currently remains unknown, as the disc is yet to surface and to be dumped. Description The Pub Demos are unique in a sense in which one of the Playables included is locked and requires one of the valid 8-digit codes to be entered to access. The codes use X, Square, Triangle, Circle, L1 and R1 as the input symbols, and each code was found in several scratch cards that were distributed with the sale of the sponsored beer-brand in-question. The correct code can be entered only once since the discs require a Memory Card inserted into Slot 1 to start up and work, and they use a "Silent Save" mechanism, which comes into effect as soon as the code is entered and data of the demo disc will be saved onto the inserted Memory Card with no way to remove it unless Memory Card formatting methods are used (see below). Upon "Silent Saving", the previously-valid code will no longer work, prompting the player to buy more beer of the same disc-sponsoring brand with the scratch cards included for more codes. Since the scratch cards which contained the codes became lost however, heavy research in finding them had to be done, leading to the 2400 codes listed below to surface. Given the extreme rarity and obscurity of these discs, which is also the reason this disc and the other one have not yet been surfaced and known, with one of them being curiously Miller-sponsored according to left-over graphic files found in the data of discs 3 and 4, there is currently not much information about these discs, as the two discs currently known so-far, 3 and 4, have only surfaced on Ebay UK for the first time on May 15, 2019, which were then acquired by Italian redump.org user TonyLizard for dumping. As for how the discs were made and then sent out, it could be likely that this was due to a promotional deal between SCEE and the various brewers who owned the brands which sponsored the various discs, in which beer consumers who were also PlayStation gamers at the time were informed through advertisements, either TV, magazine or radio, about a PlayStation-related promotion and have sent their submissions to either SCEE or the breweries to receive one of these discs bearing their favorite brand of beer sponsoring one of the discs. The discs also contain four videos, each played in sequential order. They can be viewed by either entering the wrong code three times or by leaving idle in the main screen for 50 seconds. When viewing it after entering three wrong codes, the video playing cannot be skipped, while viewing it after leaving idle for the given amount of time, the video can be skipped, but as soon as the video is finished playing without pressing a button to skip the video, the disc will load up one of the two free Playables, also in sequential order, yet one of them or both will initiate a Rolling Demo. Interface Info Interface Background: '''Slot Machine (Unknown (Miller?)) '''Number of Icons: 5 Selection Style: Multi (L/R/U/D, S) Background Music: None Playables * ? (Locked) * ? * ? * ? * ? Videos # ? # ? # ? # ? Codes to access locked Playable The 2400 codes, each one printed on one of the several scratch cards, are found in both the file DATA1.DAT located in the MAIN directory found on the disc, and in the "Silent Save" file taken from the Memory Card that it was saved on, sometimes with the use of a tool called MemCardRex. The codes within them are fully merged into one single string of text, with each code having to be seperated by every 8 characters, and they use numbers 1 to 6, instead of the actual above-listed buttons. Each of the 6 numbers represent the controller button (1 - Triangle, 2 - Circle, 3 - X, 4 - Square, 5 - L1, 6 - R1). Each time one of the listed codes is entered and the disc performs the "Silent Save" when doing so, it will save the complete list onto the Memory Card file, and will replace the first digit of the recently-entered code with an unknown symbol, rendering the code in-question no longer usable. All of these codes were discovered by user Razorblade1812 who examined the disc in full detail: Hints to keep on playing locked Playable (Please NOTE that before playing this demo disc, it is recommended that you use an empty and fully formated Memory Card, as it is not recommended to use a Memory Card which contains savefiles for some of your vital games, because of a possibility that your Memory Card can get corrupted when playing this demo disc, with the unlicensed Memory Cards being more severely corruptable. It is therefore recommended that you backup the savefiles of your vital games to another Memory Card, either a PS1 or PS2 one (PS2 more highly recommended when using a PS2) and then completely format the Memory Card that your original savefiles were on.) Using real hardware (either PS1 or PS2): Boot up the demo disc with a PS1 Memory Card inserted into Slot 1 and wait for the interface to fully show up. Then, before you enter the correct code, and the disc will perform the "Silent Save" after entering it, immediately remove the Memory Card from Slot 1. Once the controls for the Playable show up, re-insert the Memory Card into Slot 1 and then press X to start the Playable. You can also re-insert the Memory Card at any stage during the Playable, but you have to make sure that the Memory Card is re-inserted before the Playable ends, or else you get a screen prompt when booting the interface back up telling you to insert the Memory Card. Using a PlayStation Classic: Go to the Memory Card manager in the main system interface after you have entered the code, where, unlike on real hardware, you can delete the save file each time. Using a PS3 (Regular or Jailbroken), Japan-only PSX (Presumably jailbroken) or PSP (Jailbroken): Make sure that you have created an internal Memory Card beforehand, and assigned said Memory Card to Slot 1, or else you get a screen prompt telling you to insert a Memory Card when attempting to load up the interface. You can create an internal Memory Card using the system's Memory Card utility, and you can assign that Memory Card to Slot 1. Keep the Internal Memory Card in Slot 1 active until the interface is fully-loaded up. Then, before you enter the correct code, and the disc will perform the "Silent Save" after entering it, immediately press the Home button on your controller and go to Assign Slots, select the currently active Internal Memory Card and select Remove to disable the card. Once the controls for the Playable show up, reassign the Internal Memory Card to Slot 1, go back and then press X to start the Playable. You can also re-enable the Internal Memory Card at any stage during the Playable, but you have to make sure that the Internal Memory Card is re-enabled before the Playable ends, or else you get a screen prompt when booting the interface back up telling you to insert the Memory Card. Otherwise, you can delete the Internal Memory Card with the Silent Save included, and make a new one using the system's Memory Card Utility. Using ePSXe: Make sure that you have the first Memory Card enabled before booting up the demo disc, or else you get a screen prompt telling you to insert a Memory Card when attempting to load up the interface. You can do this by going to Config, and then Memory Card. Keep the first Memory Card enabled until the interface is fully-loaded up. Then, before you enter the correct code,and the disc will perform the "Silent Save" after entering it, immediately press ESC to bring up the ePSXe menu and then go back to the Memory Card config, disable the first Memory Card and then go back to the disc by clicking Continue located in the Run tabde. Once the controls for the Playable show up, go back to the Memory Card config and re-enable the first Memory Card, go back to the disc and then press X to start the Playable. You can also re-enable the first Memory Card at any stage during the Playable, but you have to make sure that the first Memory Card is re-enabled before the Playable ends, or else you get a screen prompt when booting the interface back up telling you to insert the Memory Card. Otherwise, you can go to the memcards folder located in the root directory and delete the epsxe000.mcr file after you are done playing the playable to reset the save. Using XEBRA: Make sure that you have the first Memory Card enabled before booting up the demo disc, or else you get a screen prompt telling you to insert a Memory Card when attempting to load up the interface. You can do this by clicking on "Start Card" found in the Run tab. Keep the Memory Card enabled until the interface is fully-loaded up. Then, before you enter the correct code, and the disc will perform the "Silent Save" after entering it, immediately click on "Stop Card" from the same tab. Once the controls for the Playable show up, go back to the Run tab and click on "Start Card" to re-enable the Memory Card, then press X to start the Playable. You can also re-enable the first Memory Card at any stage during the Playable, but you have to make sure that the first Memory Card is re-enabled before the Playable ends, or else you get a screen prompt when booting the interface back up telling you to insert the Memory Card. Otherwise, you can delete the files BU00 and BU10 found in the emulator's root directory after you are done playing the playable to reset the save. Using RetroArch via the PCSX-ReArmed or Beetle-PSX cores: Since RetroArch and the two PSX cores do not have the option to enable or disable the first Memory Card, since the cores make a seperate save file for each game or demo disc, the following action has to be perfomed once the "Silent Save" is performed and you are finished playing the locked Playable: Delete the save file associated with the demo which can be found in the saves folder found in RetroArch's root directory if played on Windows or Mac, the same directory as of where the rom file is on RetroPie or in the saves folder on Recalbox. Also, if you are playing this demo disc on a Raspberry Pi which as either RetroPie, Recalbox or Lakka installed on a seperate MicroSD card, and if these OSes have DOSBox as the LibRetro Core for a DOS command line installed, you can write a .conf script, which you can put into the DOS rom folders of either OS, so that if you run the script, it will automatically delete the savefile to reset the Silent Save. If you are also using RetroArch or Lakka, you can create a playlist that lists all the codes written above, with each code linking to the .conf script that can delete the savefile. Other Method 1: You can also erase the "Silent Save" by formatting the Memory Card entirely. This can be done with certain Cheat Discs or Devices which include a Memory Card Manager with a Format function, or through certain games which have a formatting option (Loaded, City of Lost Children). Other Method 2: If you are using ePSXe or RetroArch, you can also use MemcardRex to delete the "Silent Save" that is stored on an .mcr file which represents the Memory Card on which the "Silent Save" was performed. On RetroArch though, when using the PCSX-ReArmed core, you will have to rename the extension of the save file associated with the disc from .srm to .mcr. Although this wouldn't be neccesary since you can always delete the save file to reset the "Silent Save". Other Method 3: While you are playing this demo disc using an emulator such as once again, ePSXe or RetroArch, you can make a Save State just right the first time you play this disc or after you've reset the "Silent Save", in which loading the saved State, you can always re-enter the same code over and over to keep playing the locked demo. It is advised that the saved State should not be overwritten as soon as the "Silent Save" is performed. Gallery pub1.png|Disc Interface (To be seen as soon as it's surfaced and then dumped) pubdemo12(unk)loadscrn.png|Loading Screen (?) Category:Non-magazine Category:Demo Disc Category:UK